The present Invention is directed generally to a tool for neatly and accurately rolling flat fabric into a roll and more particularly to a tool for facilitating the rolling of a neckerchief of the type worn by naval personnel to meet strict uniform specifications.
The rolling device of the present Invention is for rolling a square or rectangular piece of fabric such that the axis of the resulting roll is diagonal to side edges of the neckerchief. This occurs, for example, when rolling starts at one of the corners.
This tool is particularly useful to naval personnel who are required, as part of their dress uniform, to roll a large square neckerchief from two opposing corners diagonally toward the center. Since the ordinary neckerchief is generally made of silk or another light fabric, so that the overall thickness of the rolled neckerchief is as uniform a thickness as possible, it is easily distorted and is frequently not a true square. Accordingly, achieving the perfect roll required for inspection is time consuming and difficult.
Numerous attempts have been made to perform this task with greater efficiency, commonly by utilizing a coin, a pencil, or some other object to start the roll. That object, however, has to be left in the rolled neckerchief since the neat uniform appearance of the roll would generally be disturbed by attempts to remove the object from the roll. The use of such starter objects does not assure any uniformity of the roll but simply assists in starting the process.
Accordingly, a primary object of the Invention is to provide an improved fabric rolling device.
Another object is to provide such a device for uniformly and symmetrically rolling a neckerchief.
Another object is to provide a neckerchief rolling device which is engageable with a corner of a neckerchief to facilitate starting the roll, yet which is easily withdrawing from the completed roll.
Another object of the invention is to provide a neckerchief rolling device which will uniformly roll a neckerchief made from a very thin fabric.
Another object is to provide a neckerchief rolling device which is at least as long as the longest dimension of a rolled neckerchief thereby to assure a uniform diameter of the neckerchief throughout the length of the roll.
Another object is to provide a neckerchief rolling device which can be easily used by one person.
Another object is to provide a neckerchief rolling device which enables even a beginner to precisely and symmetrically roll a neckerchief on the initial attempt.
Finally, an object is to provide a neckerchief rolling device which is simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.